<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate in Blood by loco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878460">Fate in Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco'>loco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Possible Mpreg, some HP elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was cursed and the only one who could undo it was prime magus Kyungsoo who lived in obscurity.</p><p>[Incomplete]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Penguin Berry Fest- R2 Adoptions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PB adoption - Prompt BRY-06: When you're a veela who was turned into a vampire, your allure is extraordinary. Kyungsoo had a century to get used to it but he's still not. Cue Baekhyun who blatantly flirts with Soo, openly chasing after him. Is it true love or just a facade of his allure?</p><p>Edited by the awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo">VelvetKaisoo</a>. Thank you for bearing with my mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun finally reached his salvation. He had found </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Doh Kyungsoo’s abode; the only prime magus in this kingdom. Someone who could possibly purge this abysmal-class, demonising curse that threatened to consume him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His consciousness had been slipping, making his journey more perilous than it should have been. The pull of the curse swayed him left and right, eroding the sense of urgency he ought to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many moons were spent gallivanting through unchartered territories. Baekhyun went through some memorable experiences like the time when he unceremoniously walked on dryads bathing in the river. He almost drowned from their seductive songs, charming him till he forgot he couldn't breathe underwater. Then there were instances he legit wanted to erase from his mind. He shouldn't have followed after weird noises when he was deep in virgin forests. Never a good idea.  He thought someone needed rescuing, instead, he shocked himself and the centaur couple who were having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Clearly, he had thought wrong. He wished he could bleach his eyes. That was the non-threatening part of his journey. There were also parts where he nearly said goodbye to this blessed land. There were many instances that demanded his life on a platter. He was not going to even think about the encounter with a chimaera. It was worse than when he was chased down a ravine by a bloodthirsty pack of werewolves under the full moon. He blamed his father’s vampire blood since people said that werewolves hate vampires. Thank goodness he was also a magic swordsman. If not, he wouldn't have the means to defend himself and fight them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Hey, we helped too!- screamed Yeol and Dae in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his bound rapier, Chanyeol; and dagger, Jongdae. Since they were linked to him, they knew what he was thinking. Usually he could block his thoughts from them, but because of the curse, he needed to always have their mental channel opened in case the curse took hold of him. Because they were attuned to even the smallest changes of his psyche -unless they weren't paying attention- it was possible for them to quickly suppress him with their special bond magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With how much progress the curse had rooted into every inch of his being, Baekhyun was getting despondent that he would completely lose his mind before the magus was found; a prime magus. For only a prime magus could manipulate pure magic and break this curse. Pure magic was magic in its purest form, a combination of not only light and dark magic, but all spectrums of it. To control it required not only extensive prowess and knowledge, but also an intricate touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, most of his own magic was used to contain the demonising process, but since it had been escalating, he no longer could completely hold against it. On his chest, there were blood red tendrils surrounding the location of his heart. They were inching closer and closer every day, robbing him of his consciousness more often, and for longer. The white of his eyes were turning grey, darker and darker each day the dark tendrils inched closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other words, he was running out of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the prime magus residence exactly as told by the few people who had managed to meet him, relief washed over Baekhyun. He should have hastened his legs and knocked on the door or at least announced his presence, maybe screamed for help. However, it was a fleeting thought. Gone as soon as it popped into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he dawdled. Attention insidiously persuaded to bask in the glorious landscape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A humble cottage made of the sturdiest woods, burnt clay and hardened stones, with its lichen-covered roof, sat deep in the forest of the ancients. Camouflaged by the lichen, a chimney puffed up grey smoke, making its own clouds. The wisp dissipated before it could reach the top of the canopy, for the canopy was way up high, supported by their elephant-sized trunks, dwarfing the cottage by their sheer size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Built halfway up a mountain incline and another halfway to the ocean, the air was cool and pristine though humid. Perfect for cultivating various plants; from herbaceous to arboraceous, they fit the landscape seamlessly. A creak supplied them with fresh water where it channelled into a body of water for any to take a dip in. The sound of water falling nearby accompanied the echoing liveliness of the creatures and gave it a blissed serenity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun understood why the magus would choose such a place as his home. He could feel magic in its purest forms enshrouding him. Probably accumulating because of the runes carved on the trees. He traced the lines made on the trunk, smooth, bold yet inconspicuous. They didn’t gleam or glow, unlike the ostentatious styling some magi preferred so they could boast their prowess. Only those with trained eyes could find the runes that fitted the crevices of the bark sans flaw. As though, the runes were part of the tree’s original marking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not understanding any of the runes used, Baekhyun’s intention to check whether there were any defense runes carved was to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever. He would rather die sane than be a demon. Decision made, Baekhyun stepped across the trees with the runes and felt his whole body pass through a layer of thick bubbles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta-ed by the awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo">VelvetKaisoo</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanity was a fickle thing more so while on the precipice, falling with a gust of air. Baekhyun was very aware of that. However, the scenery was beguiling him.</p><p>Passing the barrier was like entering a different world. The cottage remained but everything else... Baekhyun puffed out an exclamation of wonderment. Flowers, trees, shrubs and bushes of myriads of colours enunciated by grass and stone pathways were not the only captivating persona around. Mana was sparkling in the air, tangibly suspending like puffs of dandelions, absorbed when touched. Creatures unafraid of strangers roamed freely, even those belonging to the opposite spectrum of predation groomed each other without fret.</p><p>Ethereal.</p><p>Baekhyun’s eyes roamed every inch, soaking in the peculiarity that was unbothered by his presence. Then, they fell onto a flower he remembered hanging as a drawing in their living room. A constant reminder to never touch. Poisonous to their vampire genome, deadly for demons. It only took a prick of the barbs on the glowing purple petal for one to succumb, first into insanity and later, death if untreated.</p><p>Curiosity killed the cat, the same curiosity spurned Baekhyun by whispers traversing through his blackened veins to get a closer look.</p><p>-What are you doing?- A pint size spirit body with the edges of his lips curled jumped onto Baekhyun’s shoulder.</p><p>-Baekhyunnie! Dae Dae! That’s a pretty flower!- A taller spirit was already encircling the singular stalk of the flower. It was blooming bright, the tiny barbs glinting under the moonlight. Its ruffled petals fluttered as wind kissed them, gentle with careful loving.</p><p>-Yah, Chanyeol! You don’t even know if that flower is safe. It could kill spirits for all we know. We’re in a prime magus’s territory here!- babbled Jongdae. He was the rational one amongst the three of them unless it was about food, particularly noodles. -Don’t touch it, you giant!-</p><p>“Can you not scream so close to my ear? You know you’re super loud, Dae-yah. You’re gonna burst my eardrums one of these days…” whined Baekhyun, as if Jongdae would listen to him. Ever since Jongdae manifested his humanoid form and could use his voice outside of their mental link, Jongdae had been enamoured with his own voice. Whining, babbling, running and singing, he would use it in every way he could think about.</p><p>Granted his voice was beautiful, which if it were not, Baekhyun was ready to sock that mouth of his.</p><p>-Come on, Dae! This is so pretty. It would look so good on you. Let’s pick it up and entwine it on your ear, yeah?- boomed Chanyeol. Jongdae was not the only loud one.</p><p>Jongdae looked at his dagger body and imagined the glowing purple flower placed just in between the ears at the pommel. -Let’s do it! It’s gonna match my hilt so well!- careened Jongdae. -Baekhyun! I demand you make me prettier!-</p><p>Ah, yes. Jongdae always, always, played along with Chanyeol because he was a happy-go-lucky simpleton. Plus, he could never say no to Chanyeol’s insistence. After all, they were made as a pair, sharing a single brain cell. If not, they wouldn’t be the legendary crafts many were envious of. If they were not bound to Baekhyun, other magic swordsmen would pitch against one another to claim them. However, to toy with danger was not Jongdae’s wont despite the resonance he had with Chanyeol. To do so, was a blaring alarm.</p><p>Through the bond they shared with Baekhyun, none of them were spared from the tendrils of the demons. The curse had laid its hold on each of them. Crawling into their subconscious, enticing and seducing them for its survivability. </p><p>As such, Jongdae the rationale, lost his rationality. He followed after Chanyeol, smiling at the flower and looked at Baekhyun with expectant eyes.</p><p>Baekhyun looked left and right, he could see heads up in the air looking at them. When he saw a nundu, a bloody nundu heading their way, Baekhyun hissed at his bound weapons to be quiet. The two looked at him with pouting lips and big round eyes. Looking at the two of them who were standing close to the glowing flower stalk, Baekhyun once again was hypnotised by the mystical flower. As if it was calling to him, beckoning him to pick it, Baekhyun stepped closer and closer.</p><p>Baekhyun knew it was awry, and was aware this was procrastination. He also recognised it was due to the curse, but the erosion of the demons had veiled his sensibility. He wanted to care more, but he couldn’t. He wanted to say no to Chanyeol and Jongdae, to command them to stop, but as soon as the thoughts formed, they vanished.</p><p>Then, the mesmerising flower only made it worse.</p><p>And Baekhyun did as they compelled him to, as the flower urged him to.</p><p>Willpower gnawed into flecks of fragility, Baekhyun plucked the barbed flower and took a whiff.</p><p>One of its sharp barbs scratched his face. </p><p>Droplets of red blood trickled to the stigma. The deep red blood articulated the glowing purple, the purple became more vibrant as the blood pooled at the base of the stigma.</p><p>Like an accepted offering, the blood disappeared.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta-ed by the awesome <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo">VelvetKaisoo</a>. Go read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetKaisoo/pseuds/VelvetKaisoo">VelvetKaisoo</a>'s fics, I recommend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408283">Tempora Mutantur</a>.</p><p>My apologies for the absenteeism. The previous chapters got beta-ed and updated too! Do tell me what you think, they give me life~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>However, with the stamen up in Baekhyun’s nose, sniffing at a subtle floral scent so soft and delicate yet calming beyond measure, he didn’t notice the appearance and disappearance of the pooled blood. Engrossed as he was, he didn’t even feel the tearing on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was long lost to the world. Eyes closed, sensory heightened to only that beautifully addictive scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intoxicating scent of the flower had snared Baekhyun. A headiness that felt as though he was floating in a sea of clouds; comfortable and light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was growing more potent by the second, surrounding Baekhyun with its purplish pollen. Baekhyun’s eyes dimmed, the world turning darker and darker by the ticking second. He swayed on his heels, but all he was mindful of was that oh so sweet lull. The scrape his knees from falling on them didn’t register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drugged, the last piece of ballast impeding the curse from plundering Baekhyun’s consciousness was unleashed. The curse ran rampant. Baekhyun dropped to his knees, knocking waves to the ground. Wisps of dark flares corded around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Baekhyun was not their only prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sizzling cold dropped the surrounding temperature; burning the skin yet making hearts tremble in frigidity for the wisps had scattered around. With whispers of hunger, they slithered into any living breathing creature only to leave a dried husk behind. Not only had they devoured Baekhyun, but they too hunted those on their path without discrepancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resident creatures so used to peace and security were frightened as they saw what was left of their fellows. Fear had grasped their necks by its intangible hands. Paralysed; they soiled the pristine air with pungent ammonia. All they could do was wait for their demise, watching with blown up pupils as the wisps inched closer and closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each life stolen, the wisps returned to their core. Like bandages, layers upon layers of the wisps mummified Baekhyun. Pitch black tendrils surged from every corner of his skin, branding jagged obsidian notches in it. From slivers of ash to charcoal, they churned and squirmed, thickening and lengthening, pulsing in their conquest. Then, they shot at Baekhyun's heart. The beating red heart turned to tar, a shade so dismal, it was lifeless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun roared, sclera no longer white, but instead, they were pitch black as the abyss; murky and bleak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trees were still shaking from the echo of Baekhyun’s howl when a squall shot out from his body and uprooted them. The blast of energy had blown away everything and anything in Baekhyun’s proximity, leaving the land bare and his body naked. Only his bound weapons were left by his side. They too were blackened, gone were the glistening silver of mythical ore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hovered around Baekhyun, their tips glinting eerily with the malicious aura, turning at the slightest bit of vibration. Suddenly, both weapons snapped to Baekhyun’s right and torpedoed towards something. As the two attacked, leaving Baekhyun alone, a toxic stench was breathed past his face by a larger and bigger creature than he was. It smelled sour and utterly foul. A toxicity that was supposed to trigger diseases in him. Alas, at the moment, Baekhyun was a demon. His body was no longer the same as mortal beings. So long the darkness was within him, he was impermeable to worldly maladies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large paw pushed on his back when Baekhyun was about to turn around. Sharp claws noticeably absent. His face planted into the hard soil, wood and stone debris pricked his mottled cheek upon impact. However, he was numb from feeling any pain, a mixture of adrenaline and the haze of demonic transformation. Instead, a sort of delicious anticipation from the prospect of mutilating a prey sent his blood pumping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beauty of a beating heart being torn out of a living body, spurting blood. Oh, he craved to be showered in the glorious liquid of life, fresh from its source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licked his lips, if the aggressor saw the twisted smile on his face, it wouldn’t be so laxed. It wouldn’t just let rancid green saliva drip down onto Baekhyun’s cheek. A mere jagged, burnt hole on muscle layers. Those were nothing to Baekhyun, even the deep menacing growl, which was intent on intimidating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun smirked at the foolish scare tactics. He didn’t feel threatened, not even one bit, they were comical to Baekhyun. It should have bitten him clean when it got the chance, instead of giving him the liberty to retaliate. However, it did not. Such a docile creature could never hold up to him. Clearly, it had lived a peaceful life, lacking in real dead or alive fighting experiences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing maniacally, Baekhyun pushed against the ground with his whole body, sending the creature flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ah, a nundu.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A cute little kitty, not worth his effort. Baekhyun summoned back his weapons. They zoomed towards the nundu at lightning speed, but, instead of impaling the nundu, a force bounced them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold shiver poured down Baekhyun’s back as he saw eyes sharper than his blades zeroing on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mage</b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun hissed. With a flip of his fingers, both hands held the two weapons in front of him. Legs opened wide in a battle stance, aura crackling in the air. He was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zoom.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Only trails of dark aura and blurry shadows could be seen as Baekhyun pitted himself against the single mage. Up, down, back, front, he zig-zagged in a precise distance from every angle. With his Swift Shadow technique, he landed his attacks. The sound of metal slicing against something blunt echoed. In between the attacks, he dodged and parried balls of fire and ice-arrows that were flung at him, all the while jumping away from the cracking ground, promising to eat him alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he chipped away the thick force field surrounding the mage. But, his energy was depleting fast. Offering Baekhyun’s blood, sacrificing the long life of the elven vampire, the demon in Baekhyun started chanting in an ancient language, voice a baritone too fractured to decipher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the mage was not one to be trifled with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faster than the curse was forming, the mage enchanted a purification seal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the demon was about to complete his last syllable, white seals began to stick on his skin, burning the black, purging Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was immeasurably intense, he screamed. Infuriated, he chewed on his lips to break away from the searing pain. Right then, he saw the mage was spent. Magic no longer swirling like a fort around him. Seeing the chance, with the last bits of the remaining darkness he could muster, Baekhyun jumped at the mage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With fangs elongated, he broke soft skin and bit into the mage’s jugular. Thick red blood flowed into his mouth, bountiful of life and mana. It was not too sweet, rather savoury yet zangy, hitting Baekhyun’s tastebud at all the right notes. The more he sucked, the more he could feel alive. It was enslaving. Addicted, he lost his inhibition and imbibed to his content, not one drop was spilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both fell as Baekhyun drained the mage’s blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was oblivion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>